


Phoenix Halves X 2

by DrGairyuki



Series: Chaos Emperor Saga | Kaosu-Taiso Saga [6]
Category: Ranma 1/2
Genre: Action, Action & Romance, Action/Adventure, Adventure, Adventure & Romance, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Humor, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Romance, Angst with a Happy Ending, Comedy, Comedy romance action, Comfort, Comfort/Angst, Domestic Fluff, Drama, Drama & Romance, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluffy Ending, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, Genderbending, Happy, Happy Ending, Heartbreaking, Heartwarming, Heartwrenching, Humor, Humorous Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Inappropriate Humor, Light Angst, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Romantic Fluff, Sad, Some Humor, Teen Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Transformation, references to mangas, some drama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 16:15:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16601303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrGairyuki/pseuds/DrGairyuki
Summary: Ever heard of the Butterfly effect in chaos theory? (No Kaosu-Taiso didn't invent it, but he is involved in it) Where one small single change cause large effect and many different outcome at once? Yeah, that's the one. Unfortunately, it's something that Ranma-chan found out when he's flying in the air...





	Phoenix Halves X 2

Rain.

Pretty much the bane of Ranma Saotome himself's existance, mainly because of how you can't predicate of when it is going to rain or not in Fukinkan, Nerima.

Ranma-chan was jumping rooftop to rooftop to home, mainly due to the rain itself. He knew it was a few days after he and his fiancee fused into 1 body for one week had ended and they were still shaken up by it, due to the many possiblites they could do with it, and now that he think about it, he know that it was now already a few months after the battle with Saffron.

Yes, it was a few month after he manage to kill Saffron, a kami of his own right due to him being a humanoid phoenix. The problem is...: His ki has ran dry out during that battle. So how did he did manage to beat and much less... _kill_ Saffron himself? Only plausible answer that he could come up with is that he somehow manage to absorb some of Saffron's excess energy of ki and magic in desperation. It does make sense however when you think about it: After all, he was able to use Gekkaja which could be only used by Saffron or someone like him who could use it safely and it does explain why his Hiryu Shoten Ha was much more powerful than usual due to the added heat, due to being desperate of saving Akane. Maybe he should ask the old g- I mean, Cologne about it if its-

Ranma-chan just shook his head at this. He was getting stressful due what was happening recently and decide to save it for later as he continue to jump rooftop to rooftop until he got to the Tendo dojo.

As he walk through the door, Ranma-chan yelled out his usual "I'm home!" to anyone who have heard it as she took off his shoes and walk onto the floor of the hallway. That was when Akane poke her head out of the kitchen and saw Ranma-chan. "Ranma!" Akane said happily with a smile on her face, as she walk up to her fiance before she causally kiss him on the lips. despite the fact he was not a "he" at the moment, and pulled away before she spoke to him. "I want to show you something, Ranma." Akane led her fiance to the diner room before she show it to him. "TA-DA! I made this just for you!"

Ranma-chan just look with a blank expression on his female face. He could certainly tell that Akane was probably stressful as he was, through not by the look of her face or the wearyness in her voice, rather... at what the food that she made... or even if you could call it "food". The pig-tailed martial artist just blink at the entity living inside of the so called "food" while it just blink back at him. There was an awkward silence in the diner room before the half boy ask his fiancee about it. "Akane, did you at least bother to try this... Tendon before serving it?"  
"That was rather rude." The entity in the food told Ranma-chan. The currently pigtail girl just look at the food.

"It... can talk. Akane, I don't know if i'm crazy right now or not, but it's not supposed to talk. Or move for that matter."

"Rude or not, 'she' is right."

Akane just frown at this, trying to keep her anger in check before it could spill out, before she spoke to her half-boy fiance. "It's Karaage, Ranma." She said while she decide to give a cute-looking pout to him. "I know I might have messed up a bit but it can't be bad as it looks. Just a try a little bit."

Ranma-chan just look at his fiancee for a moment, then at the "food" sitting on the table, and back to Akane. He decide to make a comment, if it would give a few more moment before his life end at hand of it. "Well, If there's just the good thing about it..." He said before he told Akane, trying to light her up from the stress she's possbility having. "Is that you didn't make a pot of soba or else Cthulu might pop his head out of it and you have to beat him back into it because it would suck that something you're work on so hard get ruin by something random popping it out of it."

There was a silent between the two girls for a moment before they start laughing. Until with a shout of "Ranma no baka!", Akane sent her fiance flying through the roof of the Tendo Dojo and through the air above the Furinkan district with a kick.

Ranma-chan took it with stride as he thought to himself with his arms cross together and an deadpan expression written right on his face. ' _I was just trying to lighten my fiancee up, but fate decide it had other ideas. You've won this round, fate. You've won this round._ ' Ranma-chan snarked to himself at this before he looked on the bright side of things. ' _On the bright side: At least I don't have to eat that thing that she called a 'food'. Seriously, I know she was formerly a terrible cook and is one when she's under stress, but this is ridiculous!_ ' If he was paying attention right now, he would have notice the dark clouds above him was preparing a lightning strike... that was targeting at him and his reaction would have been "oh shit" before the lightning struck him through his body. If he could scream, he would have, but he couldn't. Just as the lightning itself strike through Ranma-chan's body, hurting him with its greater than average raw (or maybe even magicalyl) power, it also did something that was completely unexpected; The lightning bolt has all of a sudden actived Saffron's power that were sleeping within Ranma's body before the lightning awoken it.

Back at the Tendo household, the other residents of the household came into the kitchen to see what was the commotion was all about before they suddenly heard thunder outside and they looked out through the hole to see where Ranma was struck, they see only two streaks of black burning smoke leading down from the sky to an relatively close location near the house. They all gaped for a moment, just for a moment, before the food itself (who was only one who saw what exactly has happen) said something, with a horrified tone in its voice no les, that immediately set them running.

"HOLY DEAR GOD! 'She' must have been split in half!"

As they arrived at the crash sites, they've notice a lot of people around the area of the crash sites were crowding around the two giant craters, mumbling to themselves of what they are seeing. They pushed past them all, only for them looking to one crater to the next, trying to hide their shock.

Ranma-chan was not only split in half, but split in half vertically. In the left crater was his left side half of him and in the other one was his right side half of him.

They all reacted differently, yet reacted all similiarity as well;

Akane just fall to her knees and collapsed before she start sobbing and started to shed her tears hard, never sobbing this hard in an long time, ever since the death of her mother, as she start pounding the ground with her fist while cursing angrily at herself for what happen, for failing to keep the promise she made to herself, calling herself an "Idiotic Violent Tomboy" and an "Overweight Macho Bitch", as she knew she was one responible for this and she can't no one but herself.

Kasumi kneeling down beside Akane to embrace her, sobs wracking her body as well, as she tried to tell Akane it was not her fault.

Nabiki- Yes, _Nabiki_ \- was showing tears in her eyes as well, as she couldn't believe that _this_ had happen.

Soun and Nodoka immediately let loose a water foundation loads of tears at this.

Genma just standing still, in complete and utterly shock of what has transpired.

And even _Happosai_ himself was crying with big bulging eyes of sadness at this scene, not only regretting of not seeing him in a bra or panties in front with his own eyes, but mourning the loss of an incridible student, a potential successor to the Anything Goes School of martial art, and a good would-be parent.

Then they heard moanings. Moanings that was coming from the craters themselves. Before they could react however, they suddenly heard shouting in the distance.

"We must hurry before it is too late!"

They turn their heads to see someone jumping from rooftop to rooftop while something was flying in the air for a few moment before they then both landed in the area of the crash site, revealing themselves to be none other than Gel and Saffron's chamberlain. "Look like this is the spot. So we got here in time." Gel comment to his companion before he notice the Tendo Household residents and give a friendly smile to them as he waved hi to them, which Kasumi waved back, before he spoke. "Hi Akane and dad."  
"SON?!"  
"GEL?!" Akane yelled in surprised and shock of seeing Gel back in Nerima again before she then ask the old dark warrior. "What are you doing back here?!"

"Why you see, Laysan-"

"There's no time for that!" Saffron's chamberlain, who's name is apparently "Laysan", told Gel with terrified concern in his voice, before he turn his head to them and immediately ask one of them right away. "Tell me what has exactly happen here!"

"A lightning bolt split him..." Akane said before her tone of voice became filled with regret at her part of it. "Because I've punch him through the roof and into the sky, before the lightning struck him ."

However, the pheasant-human hybrid narrowed his eyes in concern and fear running through them before he spoke. "We must hurry to put him back together before it's too late." Laysan said. Before they could even do anything, that was when they heard the moaning again and turn around to look back at the craters to see the 2 halves of Ranma-chan somehow moving and suddenly got up from the bottom of the 2 craters, showing that their missing sides are now replace with new ones, revealing there were 2 Ranma-chans now. Laysan instantly goes bug-eyed at this as he squawk out in horror. " _AAAHHHHHH!!!!!!_ OH NO! WE'RE TOO LATE!!!!"

"Woah, didn't expect that." Gel noted rather calmly at this, not even opening his eyes.

The two Ranma-chans then saw each other and immeidately assumed a battle stance at each other, thinking that each other were the fake one. That was when Kaosu-Taiso suddenly pop into the scene as he floated in the air. " **Well, this is a new development and one that I didn't even expect to happen. So what did I missed?** "  
Everyone just look at Kaosu-Taiso popping in shock while Laysan sceamed in horror at who he is seeing with his own bulging eyes. " _AAHHHH!!!_ KAOSU-TAISO?!"

" **Yeah, Chaos Emperor himself in the flesh. Heard of me?** "

Laysan immediately fell to his knee and begin bow down repeatingly to him in respect. That was when Kasumi decide to ask him. "Kaosu-Taiso, were you involved in splitting in Ranma into two of him?" She ask.

" **Hm? Oh yeah, I did. In fact, I was the one threw that Lightning that struck him.** "

"YOU WHAT?!"

" **Calm down! It was technially a complete accident.** "

"AN ACCIDENT?!"  
" **YES, AN ACCIDENT! NOW CALM THE FUCK DOWN! Anyways... I was just throwing lightnings from a storm randomly around Nerima because I was fucking bored before then I threw one of them when Ranma suddenly came flying through before the lightning bolt struck home on the spot and this happen.** "

"... You did on purpose, didn't you?" Kasumi asked calmly.

" **Maybe. Maybe not.** " Kaosu-Taiso said with an grin on his face. " **Ever heard of the butterfly effect?** "

"You mean the one where one small change cause numurous outcomes?" Nabiki asked.

" **Yeah, that's the one. As long as there is chaos, I don't care as long it rows in the my boat!** " Kaosu-Taiso said before he laugh at this until he disappear out of thin air. Laysan just look at this before he ask them with a sweatdrop on his head.

"Is this normal?"

"In Fukinkan? Yes, yes it is." Nabiki deadpan.

That was when they suddenly heard a massive battle with smashing sounds, shouts, insults, yelling, and even arguing going on behind them before they all turn around to see the two Ranma-chan were fighting against each other and throwing things as well in anger, both were shouting, insulting, and arguing that they're real Ranma at each other as they fought against each other (althrough they didn't notice that they were half naked vertically). Laysan's eyes goes wide in horror as he squawk out. " _AAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!_ THIS IS BAD! THEY"RE FIGHTING EACH OTHER! THEY MUSTN'T GET ANGRY AT ALL!"

"Or else what?"

Laysan nerviously flinched at this before he slowly turn around to meet the glares coming from the Tendo household residents with their battle aura rising toward at him, even Kasumi was frowning at him. The pheasant-human hybrid just laugh nervously at this while sweating fearfully, while Gel just look on with a smile of amusement on his face at this with his arm cross, as he twirled around his fingers before he decide to tell them nerviously, hoping he will not be facing his death. "Hehehehehe... or else they might possible blow up and make the entire continent of Asia uninhabitable..."

" _WWWWHHHHAAAATTTT????!!!!!!!!_ "

"I SAID IT WAS POSSIBLE, DAMN IT!"

"So we have to knocked them out before they could get any angrier." Happosai said.

"Yeah, but how? We can't let the risk of getting them anymore angry than this, so I can't really stop them." Gel said. "So we need to get in there and knocked them out by stealth? But how and who?"

There was silent in the group... before all of them turn to Genma, who realized he was being look at. "OH come on! Like I be the one to do it!" Genma said before he laugh, attempting to escape... only to notice that nobody was falling for it.

"Uncle Saotome, you're the only one other than Ranma himself who can use the Umi-Sen Ken technique since you're the one who created it in the first place." Akane pointed it out.

"And how are you gonna convice me to use it?"

"Uncle Saotome, I can make you your favorite meals if you do it." Kasumi said.

"Alright, i'll do it." So Genma put on a stone manly expression on his face before he went into Umi-Sen Kin...

* * *

 

_Later... at Nekohanten..._

After Genma has manage to knocked both Ranma-chans out cold while in Umi-Sen Ken, the group brought the one-in-two cursed half-boys to Nekohanten. The two similiar cursed martial artists were sleeping on the upper floor while the rest of the group were on the first floor with Colonge, Shampoo, and Mousse.

"Grandfather, can you tell Shampoo of why you're so suddenly came back to Furinkan?" Shampoo ask her grandfather.

"Yes, my son Xuan Wen, can you tell us why you're in Furinkan back so soon?" Cologne asked, knewing that this was very important and a serious situation if he was here so soon, along with the fact that he came with one of the Phoenix People and more specifically Saffron's chamberlain Laysan.

"Well... it was just a few days after I have came back to the village from Furinkan, I was just minding my own business, mediating and stuff, when there was a knock on the door. I told whoever it is to come in and one of the villagers came in, telling me that I had an guest that want to meet me." Gel said as he recount his story of why he came back to Furinkan so soon. "As it's turn out, my guest was reveal to be one of the Phoenix People, Jaysan, Saffron's own chamberlain, when he came into my house. He told me that there's a urgent situation and it involved Ranma in one way. When I ask why, he said it is because if it is not deal with soon, the entire continent of Asia may suffer the consequnces. He'll explained it right now."

Everyone turn their attention to Laysan, who cough to himself before he then decide explain to them as he spoke. "So as you've all know if you heard about it, Ranma had fought against my lord Saffron in the battle to the death in order to get to the Jusenkyo's cold water for his dying fiancee who was shrunk to a doll because all the water in her evaporized, due to an misunderstanding at the time, before he have manage to kill my lord and winning." They all nodded as they heard the story before, except for a few as they the ones who were involved in it too, as Laysan continue to explain. "However, during the final part of his battle against my Saffron, I believe that his ki energy has ran dried and in desperation, somehow manage to absorb some of the excess energy of ki and magic that my lord was emitting. It make sense due to the fact he was able to wield Grekkaja when we couldn't and due to the fact that his fiance was a doll at the time and was dying."

"Okay, but why does this involve Ranma of the possiblities of him blowing up?" Nabiki ask the old resident of Ho'o Peak or Mt. Phoenix if you will.

"Yes, please. Explain what does this do with my son." Nodoka said with a tone of concern in her voice, as she was worried of what is happening to her son (although she wonder if she should she called him her childrens now).

"I'm getting to that part, young ladies! Shesh, younger people these days..." Laysan muttered to himself, which Cologne, Gel, and Happosai nodded in agreement with him, before he then continue to explain. "You see, the Phoenix Kings (the leaders of our people) live for between 220 to 250 years on average, but 500 years is the maximum lifespan of a Phoenix King. Doing that timframe, they get killed by external factor like violance or internal factors like disease but they'll always been reincarnated. However, they will eventually die of a meltdown when they hit their lifespan's limit."

"What? I thought Saffron was some sort of god?" Soun said, of he heard from Genma after he and the others came back from China.

"At first glance, he might seem to be a god, but he is just anymore a deity than an ancestral spirt is." Laysan said out of annoyance right at Soun before he resume explaining. " You see, during the maturation process of every Phoenix Kings under normal circumstances and once they complete the process, they have gain a conscious power limiter to control the powers of their mystic fire. However, during Saffron's maturation process, Ranma interrupt the process when he've broke through the neck of the Phoenix, causing it to fall and land its beak on Lord Saffron's cocoon, causing him to hatched too soon. While it didn't decrease his power, he did lacked the crucial power limiter that was necessary for him to contain the excess mass of his ki and magically energy that he was generating."

"So what this have to do with Ranma?" Nabiki ask him. She received that answer when Laysan whack her on the head.

"Don't you get it think!?" Laysan said sternly. "That kind of energy cannot be destroyed! It can only change forms!"

"Wait, so you're saying that Ki is like anykind of energy?" Kasumi ask, as she did read that in her science book when she was still in highschool.

"Precisely! And Saffron's ki is no different, which he would have killed himself anyways even if he win against Ranma himself." Laysan said before he drop the bomb. "The point is; Ranma had absorb some of Saffron's ki, but since Saffron lacked the very crucial power limiter for controlling his ki and magic since he was hatched from his cocoon too early in the process. So if Ranma get more angry until he reach his limit, Saffron's ki and magic will continue to build up in Ranma until he will go in a meltdown and then explode and the fallout will vary of how dangerous it is. And since he was split into 2 of himselves by the magically-enhanced lightning bolt, it is twice the danger now."

Everyone now realized the implication of it and Soun immediately set off his waterwork as he spoke "The school won't be joined now" over and over again before Kasumi ask him. "Oh my. So you're saying is that we shouldn't make the two Ranma angry?"

"Yes. Obviously enough."

"Not anyone else, right?" Nabiki asked.

"Yes."

"Not at all?" Shampoo said.

"Yes."

"So we have to keep my manly son calm at all times?" Nodoka asked.

"Yes."

"That's obvious enough, but I got my own main question: do you have a way to fix this type of mess?" Happosai ask, reasoning not only because of his potential sucessor(s)'s life, but also because he didn't want to get any panties or bra destroyed by the resulting fallout.

"Yes. As much I hate to agree with him, he does have a point: Do you have a way to fix it?" Colonge said.

"There is." Laysan said before he suddenly put out two scrolls from one of his sleeves with his hand. "These two scrolls have intructions of how to do it; This scroll has the intruction of how to merged a Phoenix King back together into one person again after they've been split in half magically and the 2nd scrolls show someone of how to control a Phoenix King's ki and magic energy if they absorb some of it. The 1st scroll is difficult to use, but i'm pretty sure Ranma can used the second scroll by himself since he's a fast learner."

"Hm-hmm. I see." Genma said as he nodded in agreement with him before he ask a rather curious question. "Tell us, how come the first scroll is difficult to use?"

"That's a question I want to ask, Saotome." Soun said.

"Yeah, that I want to ask that too." Nabiki comment.

"It's because I have zero idea of how it work or even use it." Laysan replied rather casually. This cause everyone else to face-faulted simultaneuosly while the three old people just look at Laysan with an blank, but disbelief expression on their faces at what they just heard.

"You have... no idea of how to use it?" Gel said as he couldn't believe of what he heard in his ears, making him wonder if his age was making him deaf of what he heard.

"What? Such occurrence like this are rare to happen on a Phoenix King! I wasn't born before the last one happen, so don't blame for not having any experience of doing it!" Laysan said before he decide to tell everyone something else. "But there's something I have notice..."

"Huh? What's that?" Mousse asked.

"The way on how they fight, you idiot." Gel comment to his idiotic pupil before he decide to explain. "Yeah, i've notice that too Laysan, thanks to my observation skills. From what I have observed from their fighting against each other and why thanks to way they were fighting in, they thought that other is a magically doppelgänger while the other thought they're the real Ranma, and, as a result, fought each other because of it, but since they're technially the same person, they match each other in every thing."

"So Grandpa saying that since 2 Ranmas equal in every thing, 2 Ranmas can't outmatch over each other and as a result caused frustion on each other, causing anger in the end?"

"Precisely."

"So that's why we need someone that he cared about the most to calm them from getting angry, so-" Laysan said before he suddenly notice something. "Where's his fiancee?"

When he pointed it out, everyone then notice that Akane wasn't there with them... all before Gel spoke. "I think she's up there with the sleeping Ranmas." He bluntly said.

* * *

 

Akane was silently looking at the two sleeping (i.e. completely knocked out) forms of the 2 Ramna-chans before she begun to cry at this, knowing that this was her fault that he was like this and the promise that she made to herself, causing her to sniffles at this. The sound of her sniveling causes the two Ranma-chan to stir, which temporaryy stop her crying. Akane look on before the two Ranma-chans suddenly got up and rub the back of their heads. "What the hell happened?" They said both at the same time. The two Ranma-chan heard each other and immediately went into a battle stance and prepared to fight. But before they could even do it, they suddenly heard someone sniffling and turn their head to see Akane herself crying. Immediately, they ask in concern for their fiancee, worry that something happen. "Akane... what's wrong?"

"This is my fault..."

"Huh?"

"This is my fault I punch you, sending you flying, before the lightning struck you, splitting you in half..."

"What are you-" They said in a tone of confusion... only for the two Ranma-chan to remember what exactly had transpired and tried to calm their fiancee down. "Calm down, Akane! It's not your-"

"Are you kidding?! I BROKE THE PROMISE I'D MADE TO MYSELF!" Akane yelled before she then begun bawling out her tears up like two waterfall that were going upward, blubbering "I'M A VIOLENT TOMBOY!" and something similiar to it or "PLEASE FORGIVE ME RANMA!" too. The 2 Ranma-chans just winced at this severely. They knew that Akane was Soun's daughter if she wanted to show it, but this was ridiculous. The two Ranma-chan just look at each other and both knew that were the same person, before the two went over to their fiancee and hugged Akane at the same time, while they mumble to her as they begun to calm her down from her outburst. Akane's crying went down to a few sniffle as she was being calm down by her one-in-two fiance.

However, unknown to the 3 girls, they were being watched by everyone else through an tiny peak through the door. Soun and Genma immediately do a victory dance at their school being joined together, Shampoo just grumble at the sight of this, while Happosai and Cologne just smirked in amusement at this. Everyone just look at the scene.

"Oh my. So lovely..." Kasumi said smiling.

"Indeed." Nodoka comment.

"Yep." Gel said.

"They're definitely made for each other." Laysan said bluntly at it, with Nabiki just nodding in agreement with him, before he spoke. "If there's a better chance of making them happy all while keeping Ranma calm, then it will have to be a place that is nice."  
"A nice place, huh..." Gel said as he ponder to himself for a moment... before he grin at this. "Isn't there a fair this week?"

"Well, there is-" Nabiki said... before she realized what Gel is getting and she immediately grinned devilishly at it. "Ooohhh, I see where you're getting at it."

However, unknown to them, someone was listening in on this before he immediately left, so he can't be seen or be caught by someone.

* * *

 

_Later... at the Kuno Family Estate..._

"WHAT?! The Vile Sorcerer, Ranma Saotome, is taking Akane Tendo and the Pig-Tailed Girl to the fair?!" Kuno said, as he was shocked (well, in his own world) of what he had heard from Gosunkugi himself.

"That's not all, he's taking them there to be fully controlled by him forever!" Gosunkugi lying to Kuno through his teeths, although Kuno not noticing it because he's Kuno, after what he had heard everything outside of Nekohanten.

"THAT FIEND! He dare to take full control of Akane Tendo and the Pigtailed Girl!" Kuno said as he put his foot down on the table before he shouted to heaven, even through they won't be listening and would probably just ignored him. "I, TATEWAKI KUNO, THE BLUE THUNDER OF FURINKAN HIGH SCHOOL AND THE GREATEST OF ALL SAMURAI IN ALL OF FURINKAN HIMSELF, SHALL NOT ALLOW THIS TO HAPPEN!!!! RANMA SAOTOME, THE VILE SORCERER THYSELF, BE PREPAPRED FOR MY STRIKE FROM ABOVE THAT SHALL SMITE LIKE LIGHTING!!!!!" Kuno yelled before he called out to his sister. "KODACHI!"

That was when Kodachi walked into the room before she spoke to her older brother. "Yes, my brother?" She ask Kuno. "What is it?"

"As much I hate to address this, but I want to make a deal with you, my dear twisted sister."

"Oh? And what is that, my dear older brother?" Kodachi asked.

"It's quite simple, my dear twisted sister; I have received news that the sorcerer that you're in love with, Ranma Saotome himself, have taken Akane Tendo and the Pigtail Girl. Here's my ultimatum, my dear twisted sister; You can have your man for youself while I'll have Akane and the Pigtil girl for myself if we get them far away enough. Sound like a fair deal, my dear twisted sister?"

Kodachi eyes narrowed, callous and fiendish, as her mouth turn into a smile that was just full of sadistic glee at what she just heard from her older brother before she spoke to him. "Oh my dear old brother, why yes it is sound like a fair deal to me. As you keep those tramps away from my beloved Ranma, then i'll happily accepted it without any hesitantion."

"Then it is settled now." Kuno pulled out his bokken and pointed it to where the fair itself is. "Come my twisted sister! Let us have the fruit of our victory!"

Kodachi agreed with Kuno before she pulled off the clothing that she was wearing, revealing her infamous green leotard underneath, before she let out her infamous noblewoman laugh as she and her older brother then instantly head toward the fair, leaving a long trail of both red and black roses behind.

After he made sure that they were truely gone, Gosunkugi's mouth formed into a very wicked smile. It was all coming together nicely in his mind. He think if either Kuno or Kodachi take out Ranma for good, then Akane will be all his for the taking! That is... until Mr. Green Turtle suddenly came into the living room, scaring the absolutely hell out of the creepy teenager, and chase Gosunkugi thoughout the Kuno Estate...

* * *

 

_A few hours later... at the fair..._

It was decide that the two Ranma would be too confusing for people and one-in-two martial artists decide that one will be Ranma-kun while the other will be Ranma-chan. The 3 martial artist were walking toward the enterance of the fair all while they were talking with one and other, with Akane speaking currently. "So why you two are in different forms again?" She ask the two Ranmas.

"That's simple, Akane; It will help you distinguish us if you're having trouble of who's who." Ranma-kun answered.

"Yeah, beside, we didn't want to give our favorite tomboy a enough headache of us already." Ranma-chan said. Both Ranmas laugh when Akane blush at that what Ranma-chan said before she called them both her "Bakas". With that out of the way now, they give their tickets to the attentive and went into the fair.

However, unknown to them, they were currently being by watched by Gel, Laysan, Shampoo, and Nabiki as they were hiding behind the bushes. "They have got in without any trouble." Nabiki said.

"Good." Laysan said. "Now all we need to do is to keep Ranma calm at all time, so we have to intervine sercetly if something goes wrong on this date of theirs."

"You got that right." Gel comment before he turn to his granddaughter and look at her. "You understood that, Shampoo?"

"Yes, Grandfather. Shampoo understand." Shampoo said.

Suddenly, a shout of "RANMA SAOTOME" and a noblewoman laughter was suddenly heard before all four of them turn their heads to see Kuno and his sister Kodachi standing in front of the fair itself before Kuno himself spoke with a rose in his hand.

"So you Vile Sorcerer, Ranma Saotome, have decide to steal the very souls of the maidens themselves, Akane Tendo and the Pigtil Girl, to a fair, will you? Today IS NO MORE! TODAY IS THE DAY THY SHALL TASTE THE DEFEAT OF TATEWAKI KUNO! COME MY DEAR TWISTED SISTER! LET US RECEIVED THE BLESSING FROM THE GODS FOR THE BLUE THUNDER AND THE BLACK ROSE OURSELVES!"

"Yes, my dear brother! LET US HAVE THE LOVE OF WHO WE LOVE~!!!!"

Kuno let out his signature battlecry while Kodachi let out her infamous laughter as the Kuno siding charged right into the fair... before they pay to get in and then they finally charged in.

Laysan just look in shock at this with his eyes wides as diner plates before he spoke out of what he just saw. "WHAT ARE THOSE BRAIN CELL-LESS IDIOTS DOING?! TRYING TO BLOW UP THE ENTIRE COUNTRY OF JAPAN?!" He squawked out in horror at what the Kuno sidlings are trying to do.

Gel was silent at this for a moment before he turn to Nabiki and Shampoo. "Are those the Kuno sidlings?" Gel asked.

"Yup."

"Yes, Grandfather. Those are the Kuno sidlings." Shampoo deadpan. "They're Tatewaki Kuno and Kodachi Kuno, the sidlings that lack sanity and are just bunch of lunacy. Shampoo maybe crazy, but Shampoo has standard at least. But Kuno and Kodachi will warped anything into their own view and will deny anything that is said otherwise. Basically, they live in their own little worlds."

"Sheesh, they're that bad?" Gel asked.

"Yes, Grandefather. They are."

"So you're saying is... these idiot are lacking not even at least one brain cell to even think at all?" Laysan asked bluntly to the more experience (and far more sane) residents of Furinkan with a sweatdrop, can't believing of what he is hearing from this.

"Oh, you have no idea at all." Nabiki said.

* * *

 

_Later... on the merry-go-round..._

Ranma-kun, Ranma-chan, and Akane were enjoying the Merry-Go-Round, liking the ride and talking to each other, like about a new rumored Godzilla film that was going to be coming out near Christmas. However, unknown to the three, Kuno and Kodachi were on the ride as well. However, they warp the ride to their view since they are denying the reality in front of them.

"HURRY UP! WE MUST CATCH UP TO THEM!" Kuno shouted to the fake horses of the merry-go-round. "You called yourselves horses?! A car can do it even better than you are doing! SO PUT UP THE SPEED AT OUR DESIRE!!"

"Kuno, they're not going to bother to listen to you since they're real." Nabiki deadpan at the imbecilic nutcase of a samurai while she was riding the carriage.

* * *

 

_Later... on the spinning Teacups..._

The three were having fun on the Teacups, with Akane cringing onto her one-in-two fiance in fear, as they were enjoying the ride itself. However, unknown to the three, Kuno was on the other cup as he shouted to Ranma-kun.

"RANMA SAOTOME! Unhand your grasp on the fair maiden Akane Tendo and the Pigtail Girl or else I will-" Kuno's words fall from deaf ears as the scream of excitment and enjoyment along with the speed of the wind of where the cups are going at just drown out the words from him before the samurai wannable was interrupted in the middle of his poetic speech when Gel (wearing his mask, Taoist priest hat, and shoulder pads) threw Shampoo (in her Neko form) from his hand and at Kuno's face before Neko-Shampoo unleashed her fury of fangs and claw onto his face. She did this for a moment before Neko-Shampoo jumped off of Kuno's face, knocking him off of his ride before he was then hit by another cup, sending flying out of the ride before Gel kicked the moronic samurai like a soccer ball and send him flying through the sky like the shooting star he wanted to be.

* * *

 

_Later..._

The three were now walking from the Teacup, albert Akane was still quite shaken by the ride itself. "Boy, that was fun." Ranma-chan said as he stretch out his arms.

"Yeah, but I was scared!" Akane said

"But you were enjoying the excitment, right?" Ranma-kun said as he teased the blue-haired girl. All Akane could answer is a blush on her face as her eyebrow twitch.

"Speaking of which..." Ranma-chan said before she notice something... and immediately grin a devlish smile on his face. "Did you know that fear can make you even more excited by the ride, therefore enjoying it?"

Ranma-kun wonder what his counterpart was thinking before he then notice it too and sport a similiar expression on his face. "Oh yeah, I do actually."

"Ummm..." Akane said, as she was suddenly nervious of what they were talking about before she ask them, hoping it was not that she was thinking that they were thinking. "What are you guys talking about."

Akane's face paled when the 2 Ranma point their playful expressions on their face toward her and spoke to their fiancee. "It's simple, our cute little fiancee..." They both said in sync with each other before they then told her as they reveal it to her. "We're going on a 3-seat Roller Coaster!" They both answered at once when they reveal the Roller Coaster to her.

Akane was now sweating bullets at this before she attempt to make an excuse. "Uh, h-how you guys can go on without me- ACK!" However, the two Ranmas grab both of Akane's arms on both sides before they her took to the ride.

"Come on, Akane! It will be fun for you!" Both Ranma laugh while Akane just looked terrified at this.

They soon got into one of the empty three-seated cars of the train, with Akane sitting in the middle seat while the two Ranmas were sitting beside her. However, unknown to the three, Kodachi was sitting behind them, and more specifically, Akane. As soon as everyone have got onto the train, the roller coaster started: It begun to move on the launch track until it started to go upward on the lift hill and climb up and up and up until when it came to the top of the lift hill itself, the train finally goes down the lift hill at rapid speeds. The train went down the track of the roller coaster as it perform various turns, loops, rolls, twists, and even screws on it.

When the train enter a long tunnel, Kodachi pulled out her ribbon as she was easily prepared to strangle her rival for Ranma's affection. However, before she could do it, an arm suddenly appear from right behind her own seat and wrap around her. It was reveal to be none other than Shampoo, who was sitting behind her so she can't interrupted their date and as a result, make Ranma angry, before she knocked out the utterly insane gymnastic before she sit back down on her seat just before the train went out of the tunnel as everyone let out a scream of both fear, excitment, and enjoyment.

It took quite a while before the ride itself was finally finished. Akane was scared of the ride, but yet enjoyed the excitment of it. Soon enough, she and the 2 Ranma got out of their cars before they left the roller coaster. Unknown to them, Shampoo was looking at them from a distance before she give a smile, a bitter smile yet a happy one as well, as she see how her own 'airen' was happy, even if she wished that it was her.

* * *

 

_Later... on the Ferris Wheel..._

Ranma-kun, Ranma-chan, and Akane were now riding in one of the pods of the ferris wheel. "Whew, this was a lively day." Akane said as she slump down on her seat and let out a deep breath at this, while the 2 Ranmas were sitting on the other seat facing her.

"Yeah it was." Ranma-chan said. "The rides were a lot of funs."

"Yeah, plus..." Ranma-kun said before he tease Akane. "We get to see you scared! You should have seen the look on your face!"

"What-?! YOU BAKA!" Akane screech out in embarrassment with a deep red blush on her face at the 2 Ranma while the one-in-two martiat artists just laugh at her expense. After they have finishing their laughter at it, the three (well technially _two_ ) just look at each other in silence before the Ranmas spoke at once, thinking of the same thing.

"Hey, Akane."

"Hm?"

"Can't we say something, even if its make it even more cheesy."

Akane just giggled, causing Ranmas' hearts to skip a few beats, before she said it. "Sure, go ahead. No one is going to bother us."

"Okay... Akane. We may have our ups and downs... but the thing... we love you."

Akane just look at them... before she smile. "Of course, I love you t-"

However, Akane's sentence was suddenly interrupted when they heard the familiar sound of a helicopter's rotor in the air and turn their heads... only for the three to see a helicopter to fly into view and hover before the sidedoors open up, revealing Kuno and Kodachi on board of it before they yell out at the three.

"Unhands those fair maidens that you're holding, you vile sorcerer!"

"Keep you dirty peasant to yourselves from my Ranma dearling, you witches!

"Oh great, it's Kuno." Ranma-kun muttered in annoyance, not surprised by his or his Kodachi's appearance.

"And Kodachi." Ranma-chan and Akane said at the same time, also not surprised by this with the same tone of annoyance as Ranma-kun.

However, there was then a shout. "HOLD IT!" The three and the Kuno sidling look up to where the shout was heard... to see a masked Gel, who was standing on the roof of one of the cars of the ferris wheel, before he spoke out in a bombastic tone of voice. "I AM THE WARRIOR OF LOVE, MASKED MONK!" He said as he spoke out in his speech. "THOSE WHO DARE TO MEDDLE IN OTHER PEOPLE'S RELATIONSHIP SHALL BE PUNISHED AND SMITED BY THE GODS THEMSELVES LIKE LIGHTNING! Now go die." Gel said as he suddenly spoke in his normal voice... before he then threw a semi-trailer truck from his slevees at the Kuno sidling's helicopter, smashing it right into the hovering vehicle, before both the truck and helicopter instantaneously blown to smithereens, sending both Kuno and Kodachi into space before they became the stars they always wanted to be. "Now; My people need me!"

Gel then jump away from the scene like a certain ninja from a later popular manga where it's pilot chapter will be publish a year later. Ranma-kun, Ranma-chan, and Akane just look with a blank expressions on their faces from the inside of their shared car, completely weirded out and dumbfounded by what just happen right in front of them.

"Oookkkaaayyy... that was a thing." Both Ranma-kun and Ranma-chan all could say about this.

"Yeah, right..." Akane said, shook off of what just happen, before she resume speaking to the 2 Ranmas. "Anyway, I love you too."

With that statement, the three then resume speaking to each other about other things that happen in life, while everyone resume what they were going as if nothing has ever happen. But hey, it's Furinkan, what do you expect?

Meanwhile, Gosunkugi was looking in horror at what just happen in front of him. "No! NO! MY PLAN HAS FAILED! MY PLAN OF AKANE BECOMING MINE AND MINE ALONE FAILED!"

"You and what plan?"

Gosunkugi flinched and a sweatdrop appear on the back of his head before he slowly turn his head around behind and see Nabiki and Shampoo were looking at him with false smiles on their faces, with the planning intent of inflecting massive pains onto him.

* * *

 

Ranma-kun, Ranma-chan, and Akane were sitting in the living room of the Tendo dojo with Nabiki before Akane then told her older sister of what happen at the fair before she told of who they saw. "Guess who we seen when they were trying to interfere with our date?"

"Let me take a guess..." Nabiki deadpan before she ponder... for about 2 seconds before she answer it. "The Kuno sidlings?"

"Yes."

"Can't say that I blame you?"

"Are you kidding? Even after we confirm that we're now in a relationship now, you think they would get a hint. But nope, they refused to acknowledge and instead twisted it to their own view of the world." Ranma-kun and Ranma-chan said at the same time about it. "Which isn't surprising really, considering that they live in their own world and not in reality. Just like the deranged lunatics they are."

"You think? But I digest since the betting pools are coming in nicely." Nabiki comment before she then changed the subject. "Anyway, did you see the new Transformer Tv series going on? What is it called again? Oh yeah, Transformer Victory..."

The 4 decide to talk about the other things that normal japanese teenagers back in 1989 were talking about, all while Laysan and Gel were sitting in the hallway of the house while looking through the second scroll, reading and studying through it. "Hmmm, look like my ancestor sure did make it complicated than necessary." Laysan noted, annoyed by the many details.

"You think?" Gel bluntly comment.

* * *

 

In the end, everything came out alright and went back to normal; As it turns out that right at the end of the second scrolls, it just simply told them that other opintion was to used some kind of magicial item, like the Fusion Wedding Ring for Ranma and Akane, and if it they didn't they think of that, it told them they're idiots then. This caused everyone to face-faulted at this, including Laysan and Gel, since they have could avoid this if they thought about it and were now feeling stupid. The rings were used and Ranma-kun and Ranma-chan were fused back into Ranma, much to his enjoyment and Akane's.

The reason why did Gel the "Masked Monk"? He just did it for his own amusement because he thought it was funny.

When it was reveal that Gosunkugi himself was the one who told the Kuno sidling of where they were and why he did it (by Nabiki no less), he got a lot of demonic glares from his follow classmates and was chased back to his den (AKA his room).

Laysan went back to China by using his wings, but Gel decide to stay in Furinkan for a while, mainly by how attentating of the things that happen in Furinkan.

Ranma-kun and Akane were looking down at the water canal by the road they alway use, with Ranma-kun standing on the fence. "I can't believe it. I just can't believe it." Akane said, after she heard what Gosunkugi really is. "I thought he was just a innocent guy in the wrong school, but then it turns out that he is just like any boy who's after me before you came along."

"Yeah, right..." Ranma-kun said, albert sweatdrop at it because it was really obvious, before he spoke to his fiancee, with a smile on his face. "You know what, Akane?"

"What?"

"Despite that, it show us something, Akane."

Akane turn to look at her fiance. "And what's that?"

"It shows that, despite the ups and downs that we face from day to day in our daily life, our personally flaws of our personality, we're always love together, even if it meant the end of space and time itself." Ranma-kun said before he look at his fiancee, who look at him with oddity in her eyes, before he grin as he then tease her. "Even if you're an angry tomboy!"

"... Ranma no baka!" Akane said before kick the fence with her leg.

They look at each other in silence before they just both smile and laugh at this before, with Ranma-kun jumping off of the fence, they ran back home, loving each other to the ends...

 Although, they do feel that they need a vacation at the beach.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Yeah, this is the 6th story in the Chaos Emperor Saga and 50th story on A3O. And I got over 30000 hits on A3O! THIS IS AWESOME! And this story came right in time.  
> Yeah, it was inspired by Phoenix Ranma X 2 by omnitroid on FF and some certain parts of this story were inspired from lesson 65 of Gintama. Yes, I do like Phoenix Ranma X 2, but it was (unfortunately) uses the fanon made by the anime despite the fact the fanfic taking place after the final chapter of the manga, so since this story that I created take place after the final chapter of the manga as well, I decide to do it my way that I made it closer to the source instead (so I guess it is some sort of fix-fic? I don't know :P).  
> And just to let you know, I don't really like Kodachi or Gosunkugi all that much, I just put them there just for comedy.  
> You're also probably asking me of why did I put Saffron's chamberlain, or who I like to called him Laysan, into this story? Because I figure there isn't a fanfiction with him in it (and if i'm wrong, there's possibility just a few stories of him in a few fanfictions) and also because that since he's a old person, I figure he would a figure things or 2 about Saffron and, by expansion, the Phoenix Kings.  
> If you get all the references, then good work for you and you can post it of what you got if you want to because I don't really care. Now i'm gonna to work on the new chapter of Sky Is The Limit... (and holy crap, this story is longer than my last one in this series)


End file.
